guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath Of The Warriors
Introduction History Wrath Of The Warriors was founded by Destructive-Warrior on the 29th of May 2008 on the server Shika! New Leader Destructive-Warrior handed the role of Leader to Council Member, Pretzel and decided to quit Dofus; after an unfortunate event. Though, after some convincing, Destructive-Warrior returned to play Dofus and now is Second In Command. Recently, last few weeks of August 2008; Destructive-Warrior took back the right as Leader and currently now is the Guild's Leader, hopefully for a long time. The Council The Council are the most powerful people in the Guild in terms of rights! The Council are made up of 4 members! * Destructive-Warrior (Leader) * Pretzel * Kuchen The Council may be contacted for any questions & queries about the Guild, whether your a Guild member or not. Sadly, Council member, Gravedancer has left the Guild due to activity and wanting to be leveling on his own without being in a guild. Guild House On the 27th of July 2008, we proudly announced we finally own a Guild House located in Amakna (The Castle of Amakna), 2,-5. The Guild House is open to all Guild Members, as well as the chest. We hope this house, is one of many to come. Guild Paddock On the 29th of July 2008, Guild Leader Pretzel brought our first Paddock; again hopefully one of many to come. The Paddock is located in Astrub (Astrub Meadows), 8,-11. The Paddock, is only accessible by some members. Guild Website The Guild Website officially launched on the 31st of May 2008 and was created by member Gravedancer. The site includes an gallery, chat room and forum. Requirements We encourage activeness in the Guild. A good sense of humour, comradeship, patience, fair grasp of English and preferably level 30 and above. Applicants should have friendly manner, have a strong sense of loyalty to the guild and have a desire to empower him/herself, as well as the guild! XP Tax Members with sufficient rank are generally allowed to set their own experience tax, but 10% is strongly recommended. Privileged members may adjust their XP tax for special occasions. Perceptor Drops Perceptor drops are guild property. The majority of these are released to all members with perceptor rights for collection at any time. Soon there will be also auctions made from interesting drops as well as free weekly lotteries for fun and special drops. Recruiting Current Level recruiting requirements to join are: * Minimum Level 25 (30+ preferred) (Level recruiting requirement changed to 25+ on the 8th August 2008) Recruiting Contacts Contact any member of the Guild! All members have the right to Invite! (Apart from those "On Trial") Foreign Policy Here is the list of our current diplomatic relations with other guilds. Allies Do NOT attack perceptors of allied guilds! We share reciprocating benefits with our allies, as follows: * Outer Haven Enemies The following guilds have earned themselves the honour of being on our enemy list. If you see them you are free to aggress them, attack their perceptors! These are not mandatory reactions, but you may exercise these rules at your discretion with the following guilds: * The Forgotten Rank System There are many ranks and they seem to change regularly with the updates. Some of them are a mystery to us and we have no clue what they are supposed to mean. It appears there are too many to be truly useful or awarded/assigned to every guild member. Promotion is an earned privilege, not a right, and it is not automatic. Rights Only trusted guild members will be given rights. Some guild privileges may be withheld from the low ranking members. Please do not ask for rights! Note: Having a particular rank doesn't mean you will gain rights! Only some of the mentioned ranks will gain rights, i.e. Breeder - Rights involving paddocks. Reserved Ranks * Leader - Destructive-Warrior * Second In Command - Pretzel & Kuchen * Treasurer - Pick up materials and kamas from the perceptor * Governor - Watches over certain lower ranking departments and helps run them These ranks, as their name implies, are reserved for a few. There can be only one Leader. Loyal followers of Wrath Of The Warriors may be bestowed these ranks! Please do not request these ranks! Support Ranks * Craftsman - The manufacturer of the Guild * Mentor - Often used to train lower leveled members * Breeder - Rights involving paddocks * Merchant - Sells resources/drops from perceptors to support the Guild * Counselor - Members who encourages the others * Reservist - Expected to protect perceptors in battles and place them * Secretary - Rights involving member behaviour (Ban) These ranks are easily obtainable though for some of these ranks an high profession/character level is required as well as trust and activeness. These ranks may be requested! Active Ranks * Diplomat - Helps improve relations with other guilds * Guard - Helps defend perceptors on occasions * Scout - Member used to go to far places in search of something * Apprentice - Members first rank straight after being "On Trial" These ranks are easily obtainable. May be requested! * On Trial - Given to new members for 1-2 days (Depending on activeness, rank will change) Deserter Inactive players will be moved to this rank. Either way, from there it is only a matter of time. We consider inactive as not showing up in the guild for more than 30 days. After another 10 days that character is eligible for banishment. Good Bye Occasionally we have to let members go (i.e. Ban) from the Guild. The reasons for this fall into two categories generally but they are not the only reasons. * First, the character was inactive for too long; see above for general guidelines regarding this. * Second, the character was too disruptive, begging or acting in some other unsociable behavior. Consider this before acting in such manner in the Guild's chat. We like our guild chat to be a space where our members connect, hang out, make with the funny comments, and ask for the occasional help.